A user of an electronic device or a software application (including standalone, web-based, or mobile application) may interact with the device through a user interface. The user interface may provide output to the user and accept input from the user. Electronic devices that may contain a user interface include a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device.
A user may interact with a device or software application through the use of visual displays, such as graphics or text generated on a display of the device. For example, a graphical user interface (GUI) may provide windows, icons, pictures, video, or any other suitable visual display to provide output to a user. A user of an electronic device may interact with a device or software application through the use of a computer mouse, keyboard, trackball, scroll wheel, buttons, or any other suitable means. A user may also or alternatively interact with a device or software application through contact with a touch-sensitive area of the device. For example, a touch-sensitive area may be a resistive or capacitive touch-sensitive display. Contact providing input to the device may be made either directly by the user contacting the touch-sensitive display or by a utensil such as a stylus operated by the user.